


breathe in no air

by monffee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: they parted with a sweet sound of disconnecting lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fluff and short / written on may 7th, 2012

yamada is more than sure that he cannot live without an air even for a while. well, everyone does. then comes nakajima, invites him to have a chat at the now empty dance room. he stammers with incoherent words which don’t even make sense at all before he pulls yamada all of a sudden and kisses him lightly in the side of his mouth, then travels to his lower lip sloppily and awkwardly sneaks his arm around yamada’s waist. and god, it feels so good that yamada who finally recovers from the shock is now completely shut his eyes and deepens their kiss; rest his arms on nakajima’s shoulder.

 

they parted with a sweet sound of disconnecting lips; heavy breath interlocked in the air as nakajima put his forehead on the shorter’s one, his thumb caressing yamada’s flawless jaw gently; he closes his eyes. yamada run his palm over his chest and tiptoes to pecks nakajima on the cheek before affectionately whispers him an, “ _i love you too, yutti!”_ then nakajima smiles, butterfly in his stomach.

 

yamada could breathe in no air because nakajima simply took his breath away just now and he still survives. and he likes it a lot.

 

 and he knows now that breathe in no air is nothing than if there’s no nakajima in his life.


End file.
